R-Truth
|death_date = |birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia |death_place = |resides= Charlotte, North Carolina |billed= Charlotte, North Carolina |trainer= Manny Fernandez |debut= March 1997 |retired= |}} Ronnie Aaron Killings (January 19, 1972) is an American professional wrestler and rapper. He is currently under contract to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on the Raw brand. In WWE he is a two-time United States Champion and multi-time 24-7 Champion under the ring name R-Truth and a two-time Hardcore Champion under the ring name K-Kwik. Killings has previously worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as K-Krush and later Ron "The Truth" Killings, where he became the first African-American NWA World Heavyweight Champion, a title he held on two occasions in addition to becoming a two-time NWA World Tag Team Champion and a one-time TNA World Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career Jackie Crockett of the National Wrestling Alliance first tried to convince Killings to become a professional wrestler, but he was determined to focus on his music career. Killings spent two years working on his music career and then contacted Crockett once more and expressed an interest in becoming a wrestler. Crockett, by now the senior cameraman for World Championship Wrestling (WCW), took Killings to several WCW and Pro Wrestling Federation events, introducing him to wrestling personalities. Independent circuit (1997–2000) Killings debuted in the PWF in 1997 as a manager, then spent three years traveling and training with Manny Fernandez. In 1999, he debuted in NWA Wildside as K-Krush, where he was awarded the newly created NWA Wildside Television Championship on December 12. Killings lost the title to A.J. Styles on January 8, 2000. World Wrestling Federation (1999–2001) At the urging of Rick Michaels, Killings sent a promotional videotape to the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). He was signed to a two-year developmental contract by the WWF in 1999 and was assigned to Memphis Championship Wrestling, a WWF developmental territory. On April 12 in Robinsonville, Mississippi, he won a battle royal to claim the vacant Southern Heavyweight Championship. He lost the title to a masked Jerry Lawler on May 24 in Tunica, Mississippi, but reclaimed it from Joey Abs several months later in Memphis, Tennessee on August 19. His second reign ended on November 3, when he lost to Steve Bradley in Manila, Arkansas. Killings was then promoted to the main roster and put in a tag team with Road Dogg. He debuted on the November 13, 2000 episode of Raw is War, attacking William Regal during a match against Road Dogg. Killings and the Road Dogg began rapping together, performing a song called "Gettin' Rowdy" as they approached the ring. Upon the return of Road Dogg's former partner Billy Gunn later that month, Killings was involved in a D-Generation X quasi-reunion. At Survivor Series, Killings teamed with former DX members Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and Chyna to face The Radicalz in a Survivor Series match. Killings was eliminated from the match by Chris Benoit, and the Radicalz went on to win the match. At Armageddon, Killings and the Road Dogg took part in a four-way tag team match for the Tag Team Championship, which was won by Edge and Christian. After Road Dogg was suspended in December and eventually released on January 26, 2001, Killings became a singles competitor and became a successful mainstay on Jakked. He took part in the 2001 Royal Rumble, but was eliminated by Big Show. Killings then began competing in the hardcore division. He defeated Raven for the Hardcore Championship on February 3, but lost the title to Crash Holly that same evening under the title's 24/7 rules. He defeated Raven for the title a second time on February 5, but once again he lost the title to Holly within the space of several hours. Killings became somewhat of a background figure of "The Invasion" angle during the summer months, often seen in dressing rooms and watching television with other superstars during inter-promotional matches. Killings was released from the WWF later that year. Xtreme Pro Wrestling (2002) In 2002, Killings joined Xtreme Pro Wrestling as K. Malik Shabazz, teaming with Saleem Jihad and Raphael Muhammed as the New Panthers, a faction based upon the Black Panther Party. On July 20, Shabazz and Muhammed took part in a four-way tag team match for the World Tag Team Championship, which was won by Halloween and Damián 666. He left the promotion later that year. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002–2007) Debut (2002) Killings signed with the Nashville, Tennessee-based Total Nonstop Action Wrestling promotion in June 2002, and appeared on the first weekly TNA pay-per-view on June 19 as K-Krush. Killings immediately established himself as a heel by harassing NASCAR drivers Sterling Marlin and Hermie Sadler until he was attacked by Brian Christopher. Later that same evening, he participated in the Gauntlet for the Gold match, but was eliminated by Malice. The following week, Killings lost to Christopher after Marlin and Sadler interfered in their match. On July 3, Killings and Jeff Jarrett defeated Christopher and Scott Hall after Christopher turned on Hall during the match, aligning himself with Killings and Jarrett. On July 10, Killings defeated Hermie Sadler in a squash match. The decision, however, was overturned after Killings continued to attack Sadler after he had been awarded the match. On the July 17 TNA pay-per-view, Killings delivered an angry promo in which he implied that he had been held back as a result of his race. He then stated that he was to be referred to as "The Truth". Killings eventually began using his own name, referring to himself as Ron "The Truth" Killings. Killings defeated Ken Shamrock for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at NWA-TNA 8 on August 7, thus becoming the first-ever recognized African-American NWA World Heavyweight Champion in history. He successfully defended the title in matches with Monty Brown, Jerry Lynn, Low Ki, Curt Hennig, and Scott Hall before losing on November 20 to Jeff Jarrett who had the help of Vince Russo. As a result of Russo's involvement, Killings turned into a face. In subsequent months, Killings feuded with Sports Entertainment Xtreme before turning into a heel once again by attacking Jarrett on March 19. He later introduced Nelson Knight as his bodyguard. 3Live Kru (2003–2005) Between May and June, Killings began teaming with Konnan and former WWE ally B.G. James. In July the trio formed a faction known as the 3Live Kru. The Kru first wrestled as a unit on August 13, 2003, defeating The Disciples of the New Church (Sinn, Vampire Warrior, and Devon Storm). The Kru soon went after the NWA World Tag Team Championship. On November 26, the Kru defeated Simon Diamond, Johnny Swinger, and Glenn Gilberti in a six-man tag team match with the vacant NWA World Tag Team Championship on the line. The NWA World Tag Team Championship was held by all three members of the Kru as part of the Freebird Rule until January 28, 2004, when they were defeated by Redshirt Security (Kevin Northcutt and Legend). After several abortive attempts to regain the tag title, the Kru began supporting Killings' bid to become NWA World Heavyweight Champion. On June 9, NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett took part in a "3Live Kru Challenge" which saw him face Konnan, James and Killings in three subsequent matches. Jarrett defeated Konnan in a strap match and James in a "trailer park trash match" (hardcore match), but lost to Killings in a "Ghetto Justice match". On May 19, Killings faced NWA World Heavyweight Champion A.J. Styles, Raven, and Chris Harris in a four-way title match. He won the bout, becoming a two-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion, after Jarrett hit Styles with a guitar. His reign lasted until June 2, when Jarrett defeated him in a King of the Mountain match which also included Harris, Styles, and Raven. The Kru went on to feud with Jarrett's mercenaries, the Elite Guard (Chad Collyer, Hotstuff Hernandez, and Onyx). On July 14, the 3Live Kru, Dusty Rhodes, and Larry Zbyszko defeated Jarrett, Ken Shamrock, and the Elite Guard in a ten-man tag team match. The Kru began feuding with Team Canada in August. At Victory Road on November 7, Konnan and James defeated Team Canada members Bobby Roode and Eric Young for the NWA World Tag Team Championship. After Konnan suffered an injury, Killings and James lost the title to Team Canada at Turning Point on December 5. Throughout early-2005, the Kru feuded with Michael Shane and Kazarian, Team Canada, and The Naturals. Dissension arose after James' former tag team partner from the WWE, Billy Gunn, joined TNA as "The New Age Outlaw" and began trying to convince James to reform their former tag team, the New Age Outlaws. Killings and Konnan feuded with The Outlaw and Monty Brown, with James's loyalties divided. Brown and The Outlaw, who had by now renamed himself "Kip James" as a psychological ploy, defeated Killings and Konnan at No Surrender on July 17, with James declining to help either team. Killings and Konnan became increasingly frustrated, at one point referring to themselves as the "2Live Kru", although Killings repeatedly attempted to act as a mediator between James and Konnan. The two teams faced one another in a No Surrender rematch on August 14 at Sacrifice, with James appointed special guest referee by Director of Authority, Larry Zbyszko. James reaffirmed his loyalty to the Kru by attacking Kip, enabling Konnan to pin him and win the match. The 3Live Kru won a six-man tag team match against The Diamonds in the Rough at Unbreakable on September 11. After Impact! premiered on Spike TV on October 1, Kip James entered the picture once more, but appeared to be helping 3LK this time. He refereed a Hockey Stick Fight at Genesis on November 13, which 3LK won. Kip James later joined the stable, which became known as "4Live Kru". On December 11 at Turning Point, the 4Live Kru faced Team Canada in an eight-man tag match. In the course of the match, Konnan hit Kip and B.G. James with chair shots, enabling Bobby Roode to pin Kip. He then attempted to celebrate with Killings, who appeared shocked by Konnan's actions. Killings would later tell Konnan that he was done with the Kru. Various feuds and departure (2006–2007) Following the break-up of the 3Live Kru, Killings began competing as a singles wrestler once more. He briefly aligned himself with Sting in March, teaming with Sting, A.J. Styles, and Rhino as "Sting's Warriors". At Lockdown on April 23, Sting's Warriors defeated Jarrett's Army in a Lethal Lockdown match. On the May 25 episode of Impact!, Killings defeated Monty Brown to qualify for a King of the Mountain match for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at Slammiversary on June 18. At Slammiversary, however, Killings failed to win the championship. Killings then teamed with Lance Hoyt in the following months, even participating, but losing, in a Battle Royal at No Surrender. On November 19 at Genesis, Killings and his tag team partner Lance Hoyt defeated Austin Starr and Alex Shelley with Kevin Nash at ringside. He then took time off the active roster due to injury. Killings returned to action at Slammiversary, teaming with James Storm in a losing effort against Frank Wycheck and Jerry Lynn. On June 19, Killings tried to resign from TNA, intending to work for the Mexican Asistencia Asesoría y Administración. Amidst more dissension backstage, however, TNA refused to release Killings. He returned to TNA on August 12 at Hard Justice, confronting football player Adam "Pacman" Jones. At No Surrender, Jones and Killings (as Team Pacman) defeated Sting and Kurt Angle to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. On October 14, A.J. Styles and Tomko defeated him and Jones' replacement, Rasheed Lucius "Consequences" Creed, for the World Tag Team Championship. Collectively this new team was called Truth and Consequences. In December, he worked out a deal for his release from the company. Return to WWE (2008–present) SmackDown (2008–2010) Killings re-signed with WWE, formerly the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), in 2008. On July 25, during an episode of SmackDown, a vignette announced that Killings would debut on the SmackDown brand under the ring name R-Truth. WWE completely ignored his former time with the company making no mention of his Hardcore Championship title reigns or any other events from past years in the company, until SummerSlam 2010 in which commentator Matt Striker made a passing reference to his time during R-Truth's entrance. He made his in-ring return on the [[August 29, 2008 Smackdown results|August 29, 2008 episode of SmackDown]] as a face, defeating Kenny Dykstra. At Cyber Sunday, R-Truth, along with Festus and Montel Vontavious Porter, was one of the choices to vote for to compete against United States Champion Shelton Benjamin for the title. Although he received 59% of the vote, he was unsuccessful in winning the title from Benjamin. On WWE.com, R-Truth won the Slammy Award for the Best Musical Performance. On July 10, 2009, R-Truth debuted a new prankster character known as Pretty Ricky in a promo on SmackDown that showed him in a sleeveless T-shirt and a set of fake teeth trying to get his way into the Rabobank Arena. However, the character was soon scrapped and R-Truth then began a feud with the returning Drew McIntyre on the [[August 28, 2009 Smackdown results|August 28 episode of SmackDown]]. This feud would setup a match between the two at his first-ever Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, which he lost. On the [[October 23, 2009 Smackdown results|October 23, 2009 episode of SmackDown]], R-Truth, Finlay, Matt Hardy, and the Hart Dynasty defeated Cryme Tyme member JTG, Eric Escobar, Dolph Ziggler, and Drew McIntyre in a five-on-four handicap match to qualify as the representatives of Team SmackDown at the first-ever Bragging Rights pay-per-view. At the event, Team SmackDown defeated Team Raw when Raw member The Big Show turned on his team. On the February 16, 2010 episode of ECW, R-Truth was announced to appear on the debuting WWE NXT as the storyline mentor of David Otunga. On the [[February 5, 2010 Smackdown results|February 5, 2010 edition of SmackDown]], R-Truth won an elimination chamber qualifying match against Mike Knox. At the first-ever Elimination Chamber, R-Truth competed in the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship, but was eliminated by CM Punk. On the [[March 2, 2010 NXT results|March 2 episode of NXT]], Truth accompanied his rookie David Otunga to the ring for his match against CM Punk's rookie, Darren Young. During the match, Punk interfered, which cost Otunga his match, leading to a backstage brawl between Otunga and Truth. At WrestleMania XXVI, R-Truth teamed with John Morrison to face The Miz and The Big Show for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship in a losing effort. Raw (2010) Truth was drafted to Raw with teammate John Morrison during the 2010 WWE Draft on April 26. He immediately began a feud with Ted DiBiase after DiBiase offered him a job as his personal assistant, which Truth declined with a slap across DiBiase's face. Two weeks later, during a match with William Regal, Truth was attacked by Carlito and Primo, who were paid off by DiBiase after the assault. Truth went on to wrestle and defeat DiBiase at the first-ever Over the Limit pay-per-view on May 23. The next night on Raw, Truth defeated The Miz to win the vacant United States Championship, earning himself his first major singles championship since returning to WWE. On the [[June 14, 2010 Monday Night RAW results|June 14 episode of Raw]], Truth lost the WWE United States Championship to The Miz in a fatal four-way match also featuring John Morrison and Zack Ryder. He invoked his rematch clause for Fatal 4-Way, but was unsuccessful at the event. Truth was announced to compete in the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, but was injured by The Miz before a scheduled bout on the [[July 5, 2010 Monday Night RAW results|July 5 edition of Raw]] and was announced to be unable to compete at the event. As revenge for assaulting him, Truth saved Sheamus after Miz had cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase, which he had won at the Money in the Bank event, on the [[July 19, 2010 Monday Night RAW results|July 19 edition of Raw]]. Various tag teams (2010–2011) It was announced by John Cena on the same night that Truth would be a part of Cena's team to face The Nexus at Summerslam. At the event, his team was successful in defeating The Nexus. On the [[October 11, 2010 Monday Night RAW results|October 11 edition of Raw]], he defeated Ted DiBiase, Jr. to qualify for Team Raw at Bragging Rights to face Team SmackDown. At Bragging Rights, Team Raw lost the match for the second consecutive time. During November, when Cena had been forced to join the Nexus, Truth attempted to stand up against them and stop them from overpowering the reigning champion Randy Orton, resulting in an impromptu tag match between Orton and Truth against the Nexus' leader Wade Barrett and Truth's former rookie David Otunga. When Cena seemed to be considering unfairly awarding the Barrett the title to save his job, Truth lectured him about the sanctity of the title he had not yet had a single shot at. Truth then lost in a singles match to Barrett. Cena eventually heeded Truth's word and called it down the middle at Survivor Series, with Orton retaining. On the season 3 finale of NXT, it was announced that R-Truth would mentor Johnny Curtis during the show's fourth season. Killings missed some WWE tour dates after the taping of the 2010 WWE Tribute to the Troops due to a case of pneumonia. This also caused him to miss two episodes of NXT, resulting in JTG filling in as Curtis' pro. However, Truth returned to the show the following week. On March 1, Curtis won the fourth season of NXT. As winners, Truth and Curtis won the right to challenge for the Tag Team Championship. At WrestleMania XXVII, Truth participated in a Battle Royal dark match which was ultimately won by The Great Khali. Heel turn and Various Feuds (2011) On the April 11 edition of Raw, Truth became the number one contender for the WWE Championship along with John Cena via double disqualification after The Miz and Alex Riley attacked both of them during a number one contender's gauntlet match. Truth had previously defeated Dolph Ziggler and John Morrison prior to facing Cena at the end of the gauntlet. The Raw General Manager stated that, due to interference from Miz and Riley, R-Truth and John Cena would both compete for the WWE Championship at Extreme Rules in a steel cage match. On the [[April 18, 2011 Monday Night RAW results|April 18 edition of Raw]], John Morrison questioned Truth about being capable of competing for a steel cage match of the WWE Championship and challenged Truth for his spot in the match. Truth turned heel when he attacked John Morrison after he lost his spot in the WWE Title match at Extreme Rules to Morrison. After the attack, Truth lit up a cigarette which is illegal in the UK and proceeded to blow smoke in Morrison's face. The following week on Raw, R-Truth cut a promo, stating that popularity did not get him any titles, and also announcing he's done pleasing the fans. After the promo, Truth was attacked by Morrison. At Extreme Rules on May 1, Truth prevented Morrison from escaping the cage during the main event for the WWE Championship, ultimately costing him the title. On the [[May 9, 2011 Monday Night RAW results|May 9 episode of Raw]], Truth revealed that his attack on Morrison had led to him being hospitalized (in reality, Morrison had injured his neck) before then attacking Rey Mysterio at the end of the show. On the [[May 16, 2011 Monday Night RAW results|May 16 episode of Raw]], Truth accused Mysterio of being a "thief" and stealing his chance at the WWE Championship. Truth then attacked a weakened Mysterio, who had just finished a match with Alberto Del Rio. Truth faced Mysterio at Over the Limit, where he was victorious. After subsequent episodes of ranting and raving over John Cena's popularity, he would eventually harass a young fan and his (on-screen) father on the [[May 30, 2011 Monday Night RAW results|May 30 episode of Raw]], throwing a cup of soda in the father's face after a count out victory over Cena. After Raw went off the air, the Raw General Manager announced a WWE Championship match between the two, on the condition that R-Truth would apologize for his abhorrent behavior the following week. On the [[June 6, 2011 Monday Night RAW results|June 6 episode of Raw]], Truth interrupted both Vince McMahon and Stone Cold Steve Austin and made his way out to the ring, singing a song about "Little Jimmy" (referring to the children in attendance) and wearing a Confederate soldier's uniform. However, he stayed true to his word and "apologized" for his actions the previous week. As a result, he faced John Cena at the first-ever Capitol Punishment pay-per-view for the WWE Championship, but was unsuccessful in winning the title. After a summer of inactivity (similar to The Miz) Truth would state on his Twitter page he was very upset that superstars like Rey Mysterio and Evan Bourne were getting more screentime now that Triple H was in charge, WWE would put this into storyline as a "conspiracy" started by putting Miz and Truth together in a tag team known collectively as "The Awesome Truth". After failing to win the titles at Night of Champions, Miz & Truth would be fired by Triple H. It was considered legit for Killings as his contract expired, but was immediately re-signed. Truth and Miz would return after being hired by John Laurinitus. Miz and Truth would then feud with John Cena heading into Survivor Series to face Cena and The Rock. They would trade wins between four weeks (which would lead to The Miz becoming the third person to pin Cena 4 times). At Survivor Series, Miz and Truth failed to beat Cena and The Rock. The following night on Raw, Cena instigated an argument between R-Truth and Miz, which ultimately led to the team's dissolution as Miz attacked R-Truth with a Skull Crushing Finale onto the stage. Following the event, WWE announced that they had suspended Killings for 30 days for his first violation of the Wellness Policy. Tag Team Champion (2012) On the December 26 episode of Raw, R-Truth returned to attack Miz after the later lost to John Cena via count out, turning face once again. This was followed by back-and-forth assaults on the two throughout January. R-Truth entered the Royal Rumble Match at entry #3, but was eliminated by The Miz. R-Truth wrestled for the WWE Championship against CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Chris Jericho and The Miz at Elimination Chamber. He was eliminated first, by defending champion CM Punk. R-Truth then began teaming with Kofi Kingston, facing the Tag Team Champions Primo and Epico and Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger, which they both won and lost respectively. On the February 27 edition of Raw, Truth and Kingston failed to capture the WWE Tag Team Championship from Primo and Epico in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match, also involving Ziggler and Swagger. At WrestleMania XXVIII, R-Truth and Kingston were members of Team Teddy to face Team Johnny in a twelve-man tag team match to determine the general manager of both brands, which was eventually won by former rival The Miz for Team Johnny. On the April 30 episode of Raw, R-Truth and Kofi Kingston defeated Primo and Epico to win the Tag Team Championship. At Over the Limit, R-Truth and Kingston successfully defended the title against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger and then again in a rematch on the [[May 28, 2012 Monday Night RAW results|May 28 episode of Raw]]. In the pre-show of Money in the Bank, Truth and Kingston defeated Hunico and Camacho in a non-title match. The following night on Raw, they successfully defended the Tag Team Championship against the Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young), and again at SummerSlam. At Night of Champions, Kingston and Truth lost the Tag Team Championship to the team of Daniel Bryan and Kane and failed to regain the titles from the new champions the following night on Raw. It was announced after the [[October 8, 2012 Monday Night RAW results|October 8 edition of Raw]] that Truth and Kingston had mutually decided to part ways as a tag team. Various feuds and alliances (2012-present) Truth began feuding with United States Champion Antonio Cesaro on the [[October 29, 2012 Monday Night RAW results|October 29 episode of Raw]], after saving former tag partner Kofi Kingston from a post-match assault from Cesaro. The following week, Truth teamed with Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio to defeat Cesaro and the Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil), with Truth pinning Cesaro for the win. Truth faced Cesaro for the WWE United States Championship on November 18 at Survivor Series but was unsuccessful in winning the title. On the following episode of SmackDown, Truth defeated Cesaro in a non-title match. On the [[December 3, 2012 Monday Night RAW results|December 3 episode of Raw]], Truth was again unsuccessful in capturing the United States Championship from Cesaro in fatal-four-way match, also involving Kofi Kingston and Wade Barrett. On December 16 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Truth failed again to capture the United States Championship from Cesaro. R-Truth was sidelined due to a gash he suffered at the TLC event. Truth returned on the [[February 18, 2013 Monday Night RAW results|February 18, 2013, episode of Raw]], saving Kofi Kingston from Damien Sandow. On the [[September 30, 2013 Monday Night RAW results|30th September episode of Raw]] he defeated Curtis Axel in a non-title match, which gives him a title match at Battleground. On October 6 at Battleground, R-Truth challenged Curtis Axel for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, in a losing effort. The next night on Monday Night Raw, R-Truth teamed up with CM Punk to face Ryback And Curtis Axel. R-Truth picked up the victory for his team, pinning Axel. On the [[October 11, 2013 Smackdown results|October 11 edition of Smackdown]], R-Truth once again faced Axel for the Intercontinental Championship in a losing effort. On the [[November 18, 2013 Monday Night RAW results|November 18 episode of Raw]], R-Truth teamed with Xavier Woods, who he had teamed previously with in TNA, to defeat 3MB, who were for that night called The Rhinestone Cowboys. The following week on Raw, Woods defeated Heath Slater in his singles debut match while being accompanied by R-Truth and The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) and using Tons of Funk's entrance music. On the [[November 29, 2013 Smackdown results|November 29 episode of SmackDown]], Woods began a feud with Brodus Clay after Clay took offense to Woods using his entrance music and The Funkdactyls as his managers earlier in the week on Raw. Later that night, Woods suffered his first loss when he and R-Truth lost to Tons of Funk (Clay and Tensai) after Clay pinned Woods. On the [[December 2, 2013 Monday Night RAW results|December 2 episode of Raw]], Woods and R-Truth defeated Tons of Funk in a rematch after Woods pinned Clay. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Clay faced Woods' partner R-Truth and continually punished Truth instead of going for a win, so Tensai left in protest and Clay lost the match. At Extreme Rules R-Truth faced Alexander Rusev with his partner Xavier Woods in a 2-on-1 Handicap match, but they lost to Rusev. Other media Filmography *''Head of State'' (2003) as Ron "The Truth" Killings *''The Wrestler'' (2008) as Ron "The Truth" Killings Discography *''Invincible'' (as K-Krush) (2003) In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*'Consquence' (Elevated cradle neckbreaker) - TNA; 2002-2004 :*Little Jimmy/Whats Up? (Jumping Reverse STO) - 2011 - Present :*Corkscrew scissors kick :*'Hang Time' (450° splash) – TNA; 2002–2004 :*'Lie Detector' (WWE) / Flying Jalapeño (TNA) (Jumping corkscrew flying forearm smash) :*'Truth Conviction' (Sitout inverted suplex slam) – TNA - 1992-2002; used as a regular move from 2003-2007 *'Signature moves' :*Belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster :*Corkscrew jumping superkick :*Dragon suplex :*Facebreaker knee smash :*Front powerslam :*German suplex :*Jumping heel kick enzuigiri :*Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope :*Reverse STO :*Running or a diving leg drop :*Sitout double underhook facebuster :*Sitout hip toss :*Sitout suplex slam :*'Truth or Consequences' (Vertical suplex dropped into either a stunner or a cutter) – TNA *'With B.G. James ' :*''The Nizzie Legdrop'' (Flying legdrop to groin) :*Elevated Calf Kick *'Nicknames' **"The Truth" **"The Suntan Superman" **"The Charismatic One" - bestowed upon by Tazz **"The Conspiracy Theorist" *'Managers' **Eve Torres **The Funkadactyls **Carmella *'Wrestlers managed' **Dolph Ziggler *'Tag teams and stables' **3 Live Kru (w/ BG James, Konnan) **4 Live Kru (w/ BG James, Konnan, Kip James) **K-Kwik and Road Dogg **Kofi Kingston & R-Truth **La Legión Extranjera (in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA)) **Awesome Truth (w/ The Miz) **Truth and Consequences (w/ Xavier Woods) **The Gorgeous Truth (w/ Tyler Breeze) **Golden Truth (w/ Goldust) *'Entrance themes' **'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' ***'As K-Kwik' ****"Gettin' Rowdy" by Brian Gerard James and Ron Killings (WWF) ****"Rowdy" by Ron Killings (WWF) ***'As R-Truth' ****"What's Up? (Remix)" by Ron Killings (WWE; July 25, 2008 – August 23, 2010, December 2010–April 11, 2011) ****"Right Time (To Get Crunk)" by Ron Killings (WWE; September 13, 2010–December 2010) ****"The Truth Has Set Me Free" by Ron Killings (WWE ; May 16, 2011) ****"The Truth Shall Set You Free" by Ron Killings (WWE ; May 23, 2011 - August 14, 2011) ****'"Little Jimmy" By Jim Johnston (WWE ; August 15, 2011 – present)' ****"S.O.S" by Jim Johnston and Collie Buddz (with''' Kofi Kingston) **** "Here To Show The World" by Downstait (with '''Dolph Ziggler) **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' ***"What's Up?" by Ron Killings ***"Toma" by Pitbull ***"He's Back" produced by Dale Oliver (TNA; Used while teaming with Adam Jones) Championships and accomplishments *'Cyberspace Wrestling Federation' **CSWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kofi Kingston **WWF Hardcore Championship (2 times) **WWE United States Championship (2 times) **WWE 24-7 Championship (27 times) **Slammy Award for LOL Moment of the Year (2015) *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'NWA Wildside' **NWA Wildside Television Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with B.G. James and Konnan as the 3Live Kru **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Adam Jones Discography * Invincible (2001) * What's Up? (2006) * You Can't Stop Me (In-Production) (2006-2007) See also *R-Truth's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile *R-Truth's Titantron * R-Truth on YouTube ro:Ronnie Aaron Killings Category:American wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1972 births Category:WWE United States Champions Category:1997 debuts Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:African American wrestlers Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:Living people Category:Rappers Category:NWA Shockwave alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE 24-7 Champions